


Sweet Life

by Magical_Devil_Alex



Series: Ego Shanagins [15]
Category: Markiplier Egos, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, OT3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 15:59:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14548272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magical_Devil_Alex/pseuds/Magical_Devil_Alex
Summary: A look into the life of Bim, Dr. Iplier, and The Host.





	Sweet Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Youngjusticeteeentitan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youngjusticeteeentitan/gifts).



> This is for the lovely Youngjusticeteeentitan for asking for something domestic with this ship (which I'm slowly becoming addicted to) so enjoy friend! Thank you for the support :D

Doctor Edward Iplier slowly woke up from the grips of sleep, staring at the ceiling. Light could be seen filtering through the windows, hitting the walls and floor. It was a nie sight that he studied for a while, watching as the light shifted when an animal passed through it. 

What time was it, anyway? He didn't have to go into the clinic today (a rarity among other things) but he still never slept in very late, usually getting about 7 hours of rest at max. To anyone else that might seem low, but it worked for the doctor. 

Edward changed his gaze to the clock on the table next to him, the neon numbers reading  _7:14._ It was late, late for him at least, but he found he didn't mind. He enjoyed staying in bed if it meant being with his lovers for longer. Speaking of which...

The Ego turned his head to look at the other two Egos in his bed, seeing them still fast asleep. It was a little odd, seeing that The Host got up shortly after he did. Perhaps he didn't sense Edward get up yet, so he slept for longer. The blind Ego was currently on his side, arm draped over Bim's waist, while the show host was pressed against the doctors side. They both looked so peaceful and beautiful like this, no lines of worry on Bim's face or flinches of pain from The Host.

Edward could have stared at his lovers for hours, but he  _really_ needed to pee. He ignored it before, but now it was too much. If he didn't in the next few minutes, he might just piss himself right then and there, and wetting the bed is  _no_ a good way to wake up your loved ones, last time he checked.

Trying to move as little as possible to not wake Bim and The Host, gradually shifting to sit up and not disturb the show host next to him. Thankfully he didn't wrap his arms around the doctor, or else that would be a completely different story. 

The Ego was almost all the way out of bed when he heard a whine and felt a hand grab his and pull him back down. Edward sighed, knowing exactly who it was. Bim wouldn't wake up in a nuclear apocalypse, but the second either he or The Host tried to leave the bed, he latched onto them like a leach. It was like he had a 6th sense or something. 

Edward stroked Bim's fluffy black hair, feeling him snuggle into his body. It reminded the doctor of a lizard constantly going towards the light for warmth, and in a sense, that was exactly what Bim was: a lizard seeking warmth, mainly through both The Host and Edward's body heat. It was very cute, especially sense Bim tried to hide it when he was fully awake, but right now Edward was at critical mass. 

Grumbling to himself, the doctor gently shook The Host's shoulder to get him to wake up. He hated doing that to his lover, but he was getting desperate. 

The blind Ego woke up almost instantly, his nonexistent gaze going to the doctors face and Bim.

"Hi," Edward said, voice a little deeper from sleep.

The Host hummed reaching over to rub the doctors cheek with his calloused hand. "The good doctor needs to use the bathroom?" the blind Ego asked.

"Yes."

"And Bim is holding onto him?"

The doctor chuckled a little bit. "Yes."

The Host sighed, but there was a fond smile on his lips. He leaned over Bim, pressing a kiss to his ear to get his attention. The show host gave a confused noise, but otherwise didn't react. The blind Ego persisted, kissing Bim's neck and jaw, nose and forehead until sleepily opened his eyes.

"What..." he yawned, confused. Hs grip on the doctor was still tight, even as tired as he was.

"Our good doctor needs to use the bathroom, love," The Host told Bim, kissing his neck again. "Please let him go?"

Bim whined again. "But-"

"I'll come back, I promise," Edward pecked the show host's lips. "Unless you want to clean urine from the sheats later, that is."

Bim mumbled incoherently to himself, finally giving in and letting go of the doctor. He immediately turned over in the bed, burying his head into The Host's chest, snuggling in. The blind Ego complied, wrapping his arms around his smaller lover like a cocoon. 

Edward felt relieved, jumping up and to the bathroom to relieve himself, feeling much better once he was done. After he washed his hands, he went back to the bedroom, stopping himself once saw one of the cutest sights he's ever seen.

He's seen The Host and Bim cuddle many of times, sure, but something about the way they were tangled up together at that moment, completely intertwined and happy, just made his his heart melt into a puddle of goo. Quickly getting out his phone which was on the dresser, Edward took a photo of the two, taking a second to admire the sight.

He loved them so much. 

The Ego slipped quietly back into bed, and his two lovers instantly made it so that he could easily snuggle in. Bim intertwined their fingers together and wrapped a leg around his ankle, keeping him there, while The Host reached his long arm out to wrap around him and keep him close. Edward smiled happily, wrapping the arm that the show host had around Bim while the other went above his head to clasp with The Host. Everything was so calm and warm.

They all stayed like that most of the day, just enjoying each others company. It was much less stressful than caring for dying patients all day, the doctor found.

"I love you guys."

"We love you too."      

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Feel free to leave a comment.
> 
> ~Magical_Devil_Alex


End file.
